


Tall Glass of Whatever

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AU, Car Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Underage Drinking, the weirdest prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy currently facing her with a large pack of beers is huge, intimidating - and his ID says he's 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Glass of Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> http://gaeadene.tumblr.com/post/141024965569/an-actual-conversation-i-had
> 
> Feralsaarebas, this is your fault. Also, Morninglight, this is your fault too.

God, she hated her shitty job.

Not the daytime one – the daytime one was good. But the night shift in this store? God, it was a night _mare_.

She’d seen some shit in this part of town. She was lucky, she guessed, to have managed to bag the job in the high-end part of town rather than the dangerous areas, but she’d still seen some shit. Rich kids partied just as hard as the poor ones, if not harder, splashing daddy’s money and attempting to flirt whilst drunk off their tits. The amount of inebriated college kids she’d met trying to slip her fake IDs could not be totalled. Someone had vomited in a microwave once. A snobby brat in chinos with a fancy cashmere sweater had threatened to call his lawyer when she didn’t ring up his groceries immediately. She had countered coolly that she worked with the guy he was talking about and she had a law degree from Boston University.

He’d backed off quickly.

Still, this was just a job on the side to pay her university bills – she made enough as a lawyer and from whatever was left of Nate’s money from his will to pay for her one room apartment and the gas and electric. Truthfully, she was really close to quitting and finding something better. Maybe plus-size modelling or something. If she could stop stammering and blushing for five minutes, she could do life studies classes to get some extra pay.

She yanked herself out of her daydream as she heard the door slide open, leaning forward just in time to see heavy boots disappearing round the corner towards the alcohol aisle. Her fingers clenched into fists as she pulled off her cap and pushed it down between the till and the conveyor belt. Shit. The only other person in the store was Marianne, she was eighty, she had a hearing problem, and a bad back. Nora wasn’t trained for the weight of whoever was clumping around. She heard the beep of a phone, and then someone chuckled deeply. She swallowed.

Her shift ended in five minutes, right? Right. Then Harvey would come in and take over.

The heavyset customer began to move again, around the aisles towards her. She tensed, grateful for the sneakers, leggings and simple, dark blue long shirt. If she needed to run, it was optimal for it. Her fingers tensed on the counter, watching the first foot – military combat boots, _shit_ – appear from around the corner. And then she tried very hard to breathe.

He was probably at least six feet tall, dressed in a black shirt, worn, dark brown bomber jacket with white fur, army trousers tucked into the black combat boots. A twenty-pack of beer was slung under one arm, a phone in the other hand, glancing between it and the till as he approached her. His hair was dark brown, buzzcut at the sides with the top unshaven, flopping onto one side. A brutal scar cut across his right cheek, creeping from beneath a thick beard, stopping just below his eye. His face was intimidating, bright blue eyes looking up under bushy brows. Oh yeah, this was an army man all right. Nate…had walked the same way.

With that strong, powerful, fuck-me-hard walk, oh _god_.

He slid his phone away with a last grimace at the screen and placed the cardboard pack down on the conveyor belt with a gentleness that shocked her. Up close, just a few feet away, she could see he wasn’t as old as he looked.

“ID?” she finally asked.

“What?”

“ID,” she repeated. “I need identification.”

“Oh.”

His voice was softer than she’d imagined, and she watched him dig around for his wallet, pulling the card out and handing it to her.

MAXSON, ARTHUR, D.O.B 2057.

This guy was under the drinking age, just. She flicked her gaze between him and the card. He was twenty. She knew he was twenty. He knew she knew he was twenty. He knew _exactly_ what he was fucking doing. Should she refuse to sell to him? Call the manager? Could she call the authorities on a man who looked like he could suplex her through the floor?

She chose life.

“…are you going to drink all of that?” she finally asked.

“Pardon?” he murmured. Not a Bostonian. He didn’t add that ‘ah’ to any word with an a in it.

“Twenty cans,” she tried. “Is it a dare?”

“No,” he admitted after a second or two. “I had…plans. They got cancelled.”

“Huh,” she murmured. “You’re going to need a tall glass of water with all that. Stop you getting dehydrated.”

She froze. Wait. Waaiiiiit. She looked up at him. He seemed taken aback. There was the slightest hint of a blush spreading across his face.

“…I don’t usually flirt with younger male customers at ten in the evening,” she managed, as Harvey came through the door. The guy – Arthur? Maxson? – twitched his mouth, just a little.

“I’m not complaining,” he murmured. He handed her a $20 bill. “You want me to forget about it?”

“Is this a bribe?” she muttered. That damn mouth quirked again.

“…You could consider it that way.”

She took the bill, scrutinising him. The black t-shirt (stretching across his body, holy _shit_ ) was made of good material. The way he spoke was cultured. Some old-money kid who decided not to sponge off his daddy?

She rung up his purchase and put it through, forgoing any bag and handing him his change. “Harvey!” she yelled, and her co-worker stuck his head around the break room door.

“Sup Nora?” he asked.

“I quit. Tell McDonough,” she told him. Harvey grinned.

“You bitch,” he said good-naturedly, as she closed her till and pulled off her apron.

“There a reason you’re leaving your job?” her erstwhile customer asked.

“I’m leaving,” she managed calmly, and headed into the break room to grab her coat, handbag and keys, checking her phone was safely in her pocket. “You going to follow me out?”

She began to walk out of the store, feeling his eyes on her back, and in a few seconds the sound of his footsteps followed her along the linoleum floor. She suppressed her shivers. She was not imagining fucking a stranger. She was _not._ Even if he was built like a brick shithouse and had a voice that was doing _really_ good things to her. The automatic doors opened for the two of them, and she stopped to check her phone for messages as he caught up to her with a few long strides. She was tempted to light up – she hadn’t done that since high school – but she had no lighter and nothing to burn, so she settled for flicking through her phone for a moment whilst his eyes bored into the back of her head.

“You know, a kidnapper might offer you a ride in his jeep,” he began, the soft, sensual rasp sliding down her back.

“Do they all look like you?” she chuckled, her face burning. He clutched the large pack of beer beneath his arm and gazed intensively down at her.

“If you’re lucky.”

“You are _cocky_ ,” she murmured, following him as he loped gracefully away towards a black jeep at the other end of the parking lot.

“You’ve spent the past ten minutes flirting with me,” he reminded her. “Right now you’re not exactly offering me any evidence that would mean I shouldn’t be.”

She bit her lip, grinning at the statement. It was true. She was starting to breathe a little heavier by the time they reached the vehicle – Army Boy had a punishing pace. He unlocked it remotely with the press of a button, and leaned forward to open the door for her. She climbed in, and as he closed the door she settled into the soft leather with a moan. _Wow_. What an interior. He stashed his illegal gains in the boot and closed it. The car door on the driver’s side opened, and he climbed in. They strapped in, and she leaned back as he switched on the lights and reversed out of the parking spot.

“So,” she began. “Arthur. That’s your name, right?”

“Arthur Maxson, United States Army,” he replied, and she noticed the glint of the dog tags around his neck. “You? I didn’t get a chance to look at your name badge before you quit.”

“Nora,” she replied with a small smile. “Pendleton. I’m a lawyer by day.”

“I’d better get you home in one piece,” he muttered. She laughed.

“I won’t sue you from beyond the grave,” she promised.

“I don’t trust that,” he told her. She laughed again, tucking her hair out of her eyes. “So, Arthur Maxson, United States Army, where are you taking me?”

“Lake Quannapowitt,” he replied. She made an approving noise. “Go there often?”

“When I can. Putting people behind bars takes a lot of paperwork.”

“And you had an evening job…why?” he asked.

“A question I asked myself every night,” she assured him.

They lapsed into comfortable silence for a few more minutes, as the jeep raced them up and down the roads of Massachusetts until they reached the edge of the lake, about 20 feet from the shore. He applied the parking brake and switched off the headlights, reaching back to turn the interior lights on before climbing out of the car and opening the rear passenger door. He lowered the seats and clambered into the back space, looking up at her expectantly.

“So?”

She unbuckled, climbing into the passenger area and sitting down on the folded chairs. He reached back and grabbed a coolbox she hadn’t noticed before, flipping the lip open as he rummaged around in the box. He pulled out a beer can and handed it to her. It was Gwinnett, cold, and she accepted it, popping the tab and taking a sip. He got one for himself and replaced the lid on the box, sitting back.

She draped her calf over his shin and flicked her gaze up to him. He popped the tab and toasted her, gulping some of the can down and wiping his mouth clean before placing it in the cupholder a few feet away.

“So,” she murmured. “You’ve lured me out here.”

A grin tugged at his lips. “I got curious,” he admitted.

She took another sip of her beer. “About?”

“Why’d you ID me, but not tell me to fuck off for attempting to purchase alcohol underage?” he asked. She chuckled softly. “What?”

“Arthur,” she began, “have you...looked at yourself? You’re six feet at least in those boots. You’re heavier built than most men, and you have a huge scar down your face. I was terrified you were going to break something of mine if I told you where to go.”

His brow raised, blue eyes glimmering at her as he reached for the can and took a swig, returning it.

“I wouldn’t have hurt you. Or manhandled you. I promise,” he assured her.

“Well…don’t think I’d have minded the second one,” she murmured. “Besides, I had five minutes left of my shift and I didn’t care anymore.”

The soldier leaned back against the door (lock firmly secured) and raised an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t have minded me manhandling you?” he repeated. Her face flared with heat.

“No,” she whispered. He moved forward slowly.

“And now?” he asked, what felt like a hair’s breadth away from her lips.

“It’s still a good idea,” she managed. He rolled back, grasping his beer can and placing it in the cup holder at the front of the dashboard. He reached for her hand, and she let him take her own can and put it with his. Nora moved herself to be lengthways down the car as Arthur got on his knees, his hand going for her hip, pressing her down into the backs of the chairs and then-

 _The boy could kiss_.

His mouth was hot on hers, tongue sliding up her lip before he bit softly down on it. Her eyelashes fluttered, grasping his spare hand and moving it to her stomach before wrapping her arms around his neck. Maxson chose that moment to nip her jaw, kissing and sucking her neck. The abrasive scratch and burn of his beard was doing things to her, and she rubbed her thighs together as he pushed his fingers underneath her shirt, rucking up the dark blue material and stopping just before the swell of her breasts. He took a moment to breathe as he rubbed tentative hands around the under wiring of her bra. She pressed herself down to him so that the tips were against the soft material, and he took the hint, sliding a hand around her and pausing once more at the clasp.

“I’ve never got past kissing,” he admitted softly, mouthing at her jaw. Nora raised herself onto one elbow and undid the clasp with one hand before laying back down, grasping the two halves of his jacket and peeling it off him. He grunted in surprise and worked her top up her body, over her head, tossing it in the boot and pulling the straps of her bra down with his teeth. That had certainly gotten her heart racing, and when he finally removed the offending garment, he lowered his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Nora whimpered, and he pushed himself up, burying his face in her neck as his large hands covered her breasts and stroke and rub them softly. “I thought…you said you’d never gotten this far!”

“I like to read,” he murmured, bracing his thigh between her leg. She arched, riding it softly as his fingers and palms played with her. This was so nice, so unexpected, and she hissed and whimpered at the licks and nibbles he left with her. Still, he was way too overdressed compared to her, and, still coiled around his thigh, she grabbed his t shirt and pulled it up his body. He paused to let her get it over his head, and then she felt the cold press of metal as his dog-tags slipped down and skimmed her stomach. She curled a finger around the metal and he nodded. She lifted them from him and added them to the pile behind her, moments before his mouth claimed hers again. Her fingers skimmed his stomach and he pulled away with a choked sound.

“Sorry!” she gasped. “Did I get an old wound or something?”

“You tickled me,” he whispered, a little embarrassed. She laughed softly and nipped his neck, looking down his body with steadily widened eyes. Oh. My. God. He had a small number of bullet wounds on his body, but what a body. There wasn’t an inch of fat on him, a deep cut v on his hips surrounded by a fair amount of dark hair that trailed upwards onto his chest. Someone out there had been thinking about her when they made him. Oh yes.

He returned his mouth to her chest and continued to suck on her, pushing his thigh back between her legs and pressing her to ride it. Nora angled herself so that he was rubbing that powerful leg muscle over her clit, and Arthur grabbed her upper arms to keep her from moving too much, pining her down to the back seats of the jeep with very little effort. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he switched to the other breast, feeling heat flaring between her legs, hotter and wetter as she rubbed against him. His beard scratched against the sensitive skin as he moved a hand down to her leggings and began to pull, taking her panties with them as he exposed her upper thighs and crotch. His other hand joined the first, tucking her leg around his hip as he unlaced her shoes and threw them one after the other into the back of the vehicle. Now her exposed lips were rubbing against the cloth of his army pants, and when he switched which nipple he was sucking on, her thighs trapped his leg between hers, clit braced against the firm limb, she came. It was good, really good, and she got _loud_.

She had to squirm away from the touch when she got too sensitive, pulling his mouth away to kiss him firmly, her fingers weak.

“Oh my god,” she whimpered, as his lips scraped her neck. “Shit, Arthur.”

“I’ve never done that before,” he admitted, his voice low. She hooked her legs over his hips and pulled herself flush against him.

“I…want to…do something for you,” she murmured, hands on his chest. He looked down at her with interest. “Just, lean against the back of the driver’s seat?”

He did so, and she sat up, unbuckling his trousers and pulling them down to his knees. He was apparently a commando kind of guy. Her mouth went dry. When she raised her head to look at him, his face was a soft shade of pink. Well…Not bad at all. When she got the army pants far enough down to get him free, he sprang forth fully erect. She kissed his neck softly, digging in her teeth slightly before kissing her way down his body. He reached back and adjust the driver’s seat so it was angled down towards the steering wheel and leaned back to give her better access. She nipped and licked a trail down his torso, and when she got to his cock, she stroked a hand up the underside and gripped it firmly. Arthur hissed, and then yelped when her mouth closed over the head. She sucked softly, her hand squeezing him gently as she worked him, the other resting carefully on his thigh, applying a quick dig of the nails every so often as her thumb looped circles around his cock. He shivered, grunting, his eyes screwing shut. Her tongue flicked in and out of the slit at the top, and he moaned, shifting his hips, a hand coming to rest on the back of her neck.

Nora removed her hand and slowly took him in to the base, stroking his sack. His body heaved for breath, the fingers gripping her tremulous and uncertain. The sounds he made were getting her worked up, and she sucked him a little harder, squeezing and rubbing with her hand until his body was struggling beneath her, very close to losing control. She kept at it, and Arthur started to swear liberally, groaning her name until she felt him twitching. She pulled her mouth up to the head and continued to massage him with her fingers until he came, fingers in her hair as he growled, spilling. She carefully swallowed, cleaning him off until he was gasping like a fish out of water, and wiped her mouth, sitting back.

To his credit, the soldier didn’t take long. Oh, the stamina of twenty year olds. She sat back on her haunches as the now slightly dishevelled U.S army member managed to get his boots and army pants off and lean over her to place scorching kisses on her lips, neck, jaw, shoulders – wherever he could reach, he planted one, pushing her down onto her back. He wasn’t erect yet but she realised it didn’t matter when his mouth skimmed over her navel and he crouched with his head between her thighs. She placed her hands on the side of his head and guided him down to where he would feel best. Already the scratch of his facial hair was exciting the sensitive skin on her thighs, and when he lowered his mouth to her clit and sucked gently she let out a loud cry. To his credit, it seemed like he really _had_ done some reading. His hands came to rest on her outer thighs, and he licked her from top to bottom repeatedly, if a little clumsily, seemingly fascinated by her taste.

He buried his tongue in her and held her closer as she writhed, removing it to suck on her again before returning his attention to her nub. Nora was helplessly in his grip, his strong arms keeping her lower body pinned, and when she reached a hand down to play with his hair he growled. She almost stopped breathing at how good that felt. Arthur seemed to have noticed. She kept moving her fingers through the hair on his crown, and every so often he would moan, a little vibration into her sex that made her shiver, biting her lip as she gasped his name. Then his tongue slid out of her and did something over her nub that wiped her brain, and she came, tugging hard on his hair as he continued to go down on her. Nora leaned back, shivering beneath his touch, and gasped for breath, pushing his head away when the sensation became too much for her.

He sat up, licking his lips, his eyes gleaming in the light. He was hard again, and she managed to get up on her elbows as he leaned down to kiss her, tasting herself on his tongue as his hands gripped her thighs. They lifted her hips, and before Nora could think, he was buried in her. There was only the slightest issue with the stretch, but she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him flush into her, moaning softly. Arthur kept a firm grip on her as he started to fuck her, his rhythm, disjointed and inexperienced, but she rolled with him, making encouraging noises when he did something she liked. She took his head in her hands and kissed him hotly, digging the ball of her foot into the small of his back to press him into a particularly spot. Her eyes fluttered shut, tossing her head back, and he left a column of hickeys down her neck.

“God,” he choked out. “When I saw you at the counter, earlier…I…”

He gave her a particularly rough snap of his hips and she got the idea.

“You just looked so good. I had to look at my _phone_ ,” he broke off with a groan, teething at her shoulder. “Looked so pretty,” he managed, and then pressed his hand between her legs. Nora praised whatever dedicated writer of erotica had been Arthur Maxson’s teacher, because the clumsy touches on her clit were doing wonders for her. She praised him softly, stroking his face and hair, pressing against him as their bodies slid against each other. He let out a deep groan when she squeezed him with her inner muscles, kissing him until her head was light and she needed air.

She cupped the back of his head as she felt the beginnings of an orgasm coiling between her legs, and by the sounds he made, Arthur wasn’t too far away from his own end either. It explained the frantic circles his thumb was making over her clit and she shivered, curling into him as he finally let go and fucked her as hard as he could. He was ruthless, every movement pushing him into that spot she’d direct him to earlier, and her vision began to blur. Oh god. He was stroking every inch of her he could reach, stroking his tongue over her pulse and his teeth over her shoulder muscle, a hand scratching down her back.

It was her undoing.

It got her off and she screamed, loud and desperate, clinging to him as her orgasm triggered his. He buried himself to the hilt in her and twitched, spilling, his teeth meeting her neck before releasing quickly. She was still thrumming with pleasure when he pulled out, rolling onto his back and trying to regain his breath. Nora linked her fingers with his and he wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer.

“So,” she breathed, when she could, “how…was that for you first time?”

He rolled over to kiss her like he was drowning and she was air, touching her reverently, and when he pulled back she couldn’t look him in the eye.

“I don’t have the words,” he whispered. “God, if I’d known this was what it took…”

“Getting ID’d and following a woman out a store at ten at night,” she murmured with a chuckle. “It’s no fairy story.”

“I don’t particularly care,” he told her softly, stroking her face. “God knows a fairy princess couldn’t…do…what you…you know…earlier.”

She tried to get up and failed, curling into him.

“You wanna just…nap?” she asked. He tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

“Sure.”


End file.
